What I Want Is You
by Anime Lover Donna
Summary: Yami had gone to Egypt for 6 months. He loves Yugi and Yugi loves him. But, what if they're too shy too tell each other? Yaoi means boyxboy. NOTE: I suck at summaries. Yugi can get pregnant.
1. Yami comes back!

Hi! :D this is my first story. I don't have an editor so sorry if I spell something wrong. Now Yugi could you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Donna does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters however, she made up the story alone.

Yami: That's true Aibou –hugs Yugi-

Thanks Yugi …. and Yami now on to the story

Chapter 1_ What I want is you_

Today was Sunday. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were going to the book store, after that they would go to the park for a picnic. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey wore their school uniform. "Tea have you chosen a book yet?" asked Yugi. "Yes it's called Great Expectations."Tea replied. Tristan walked up to them. "Joey and I are waiting. How long does it take you to get 1 book?" asked Tristan "Well," said Tea "it takes 5 minutes." "I have chosen a book so now we can go." Said Yugi. "Ok." Tea said as she carried her picnic basket along with her.

After Yugi and Tea paid for their books the gang went to the park. "Yug' how is your brother?" asked Joey. "Well," replied Yugi "he's doing better than usual." Joey replied "Oh…. I'm bored." Then Tea laid a blanket on the grass, Yugi got the sandwiches and passed one to each of his friends, and Joey got the drinks out of the basket.

As they ate they Tea saw a certain teen…"Hey Yami!" yelled Tea. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey turned to Tea and they saw Yami.

**-Yami's P.O.V-**

As I turned my head I saw Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. I then walked towards them. I saw my little one and blushed slightly. They all greeted me cheerfully. I saw Yugi thinking and I decided to get his attention "Little one"

**-Yugi's P.O.V-**

Yami had gone to Egypt and now he was back. I smiled at the thought. "Little one" a deep voice said. "Yeah Yami?"I replied. "May I stay with you and your grandpa? I have nowhere else to stay." "Ok, I better call my grandpa first though." I called grandpa while the others talked to Yami. "Hello?" "Oh hi grandpa Yami came back and, well…. Can he stay with us?" "Ok I have to go. Answer is yes bye." As I saw an extra sandwich I told Yami to have one. He did not refuse the sandwich and ate it.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

It was 9:00 when everybody went home. Yugi and Yami had been sent to sleep. Yami and Yugi slept in separate rooms that were across each other but, they felt so far away from each other. And they stayed that way until the morning.

End of Chapter 1

So…. What do you think? Should I continue?

Yugi: So….. Yami went to Egypt and came back?

Yes

Yugi: Oh ok

Please review and don't be so harsh on me! Oh if I spell something wrong tell me ok?


	2. Good Feaking morning

Ahem Yugi?

Yugi: can Yami do it this time?-puppy eyes-

Uh ok

Yami: -sigh- Donna only owns the idea and NOT anything else. I add a character! Yugi & Yami: 'NOOO!' Sakura Moto! Oh and '…' thoughts, ".." talk, and- Yami : On to the story!

**-Yami's P.O.V-**

I woke up to little one's yawn. I smiled. I went back to sleep dreaming of Yugi…..

**Dream**

I kissed Yugi hesitantly and, he kissed back. We were sharing a passionate kiss and it was heating up. He started to take off my shirt when…"Yami….Yami!"

**end of dream**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Yami!"Yami woke up sweating and blushing. The covers were thick so the obvious bulge was hidden. Yugi was confused at his blushing but, he shrugged it off."Breakfast is ready!" Yami was very embarrassed. "oh… ok." Yugi went downstairs with his brother and sister. Yami got dressed quickly and, went downstairs."Good morning Yami!" greeted Sakura and Heba. "Good morning" replied Yami. "We're eating waffles for breakfast. Would you like to join us for breakfast Yami?" asked Heba. "Sure" said Yami.

They finished breakfast happily and had a cheerful conversation. "Yami I want to talk to you in private." Said Sakura 'Oh no!' "Ok Sakura…." They went to the other room. "Atemu I know you like my brother." Yami blushed and at the same time was annoyed at his real name. "I…I… how did you know?" asked Yami "I know how people act towards my brothers when their in love. Also Why else would you stay here?" replied Sakura with a giggle. "oh." Said Yami

"Yugi likes you too you know." Sakura said "really?" asked Yami. Sakura nodded. Then they went back to the 'kids'. All Yami knew is that Yugi and he would soon be together.

So I'm going to finish this story! Yugi: 'really? This isn't a joke?' Me: glares'No'

Plz review!


	3. Puzzleshipping Sprinkles!

Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to ALL my reviewers. Also, I don't own anything. This chapter will be my greatest chapter! :D I shall make it detailed! I shall- Yugi?

Yugi: yeah?

Why are you videotaping me?

Yugi: -runs into the kitchen-

On to the story -.-

Yami and Sakura went back to the still waffle smelling kitchen. "Welcome back we missed you." said Heba sarcastically. Yugi smacked his older brother on the head. "Heba be nice or else." Heba gulped he knew better than to ask 'or else what?' What Yugi meant to say was 'something I haven't thought of but, you won't like one bit.'

"Well then, Yami could you explain to Heba, Yugi, and I what you were doing in Egypt?" asked Sakura curiously. Yami then remembered that he hadn't explained anything about why he went to Egypt. "Well you see my horribly mean father, Aknamkanon ordered me to go. Due to my mother being in the hospital because of her cancer I went willingly" Yami explained.

"Oh…." All three siblings said. The small kitchen was silent. Until, Sakura broke the silence "One of my friends, Miho told me about this place called _Club Crazy_." The boys (or guys have it your way) stared at her in confusion.

"I thought Miho didn't go to clubs." said a confused Heba. Yami didn't know what they were talking about and, neither did Yugi. "Believe it or not she does." Sakura said "Well I don't-""I don't care if you do or not!" snapped Sakura, cutting Heba off making him angry. "Sakura… don't make Heba angrier than he already is. Don't you see Heba is already transforming into the incredible hulk?" asked Yugi, holding Heba back from attacking on Sakura. Sakura held back a giggle to her it was funny how Heba thought he could somehow hurt her. He could annoy her to oblivion though.

"Heba calm down!" Yami told Heba. Yugi let Heba go and turned to Yami. "Honestly do you think Heba will ever behave?" asked Yugi. "HEY! I'm still here!" shouted a hurt Heba. "I know." said Yugi. Heba stayed silent and glared at Yugi. Sakura just chuckled. "Come on Yugi Yami has something to tell you." "What?" asked Yami and Yugi at the same time, Yami then remembered that Sakura knew about his crush, Sakura said" Boys we need to talk outside in front of the shop." "I want to go too!" said Heba."No Heba this doesn't concern you" replied Sakura making Heba confused. Yami, Yugi, and Sakura went in front of the shop leaving a confused Heba inside. "What does Yami have to tell me?" asked Yugi." Uh….. I can't do this ""Yami tell me!" said a worried Yugi. Sakura then left them alone without being noticed. "Yugi, I love you!" said Yami quickly and covering his face with his hands. Yugi stood there shocked at what he said but, then he smiled. "Yami…."Yugi said grabbing Yami's hands and pulling them away from his face "I love you too" Now it was Yami's turn to be shocked his mouth started to open and, Yugi gave him a peck on the lips. Yami blushed. A crimson color danced around his cheeks. Then he and Yugi smiled.

Yay! There is now puzzleshipping sprinkles on my cookie! :D

Yugi and Yami:…

Please review my wonderful readers!


	4. Tea did you have to ruin this?

MUAHAHAHAHA!

Yugi: She's gone crazy

Hey!

Yugi: Yeah completely crazy

….

Yugi: Donna doesn't own anything

Chapter 3 flash back : D MUAHAHAHA!

A crimson color danced around his cheeks. Then he and Yugi smiled.

_**Chapter 4**_

They stood there smiling at each other. Yugi then hugged him tightly and, Yami hugged back. "Will you be my boyfriend though?" asked Yami. "Are you kidding me? Of course I will!" exclaimed Yugi. Sakura went outside and congratulated both. "You were eavesdropping?" Yami asked surprised at what Sakura was capable of. "Duh dumbass" replied Sakura. Yugi sent a death glare at Sakura and, Sakura got nervous. "Why would you even eavesdrop?" asked Yugi.

"Well, you're my _little_ brother. I had 2 choices 1.) Leave you alone without advice and, not eavesdrop on you. 2.) Give you advice if anything goes wrong and, eavesdrop on you." explained Sakura. "Of course I took choice 2 because that choice was more fun.""I should have known you would eavesdrop on us!" Yugi exclaimed. Heba then poked his head out the door and asked "Will you come in please? I don't want to pick up poked his head out the door and asked "Will you come in please? I don't want to pick up by myself!"

Yugi, Yami, and Sakura laughed. After they finished picking up Yugi asked "Where is grandpa any way?" Sakura replied "Yugi, Grandpa left _at _7:39 last night to do some traveling. He didn't tell Heba or me where he was going." Yugi then got worried. "Yugi, he's gone traveling to many places without telling us where don't worry." Yugi remained silent. "Yugi, come on... he's left many times to travel." Yami said hugging Yugi. Yugi looked up to him and smiled "I love you." "I love you too Yugi."

**Le' Time skip to 4:30**

**Tea's P.O.V**

I walked to the park and saw Yami and Yugi kissing. I growled Yugi was mine! How could Yami get Yugi to kiss him? I walked up to the star-headed teens. "HEY!" I yelled at Yami. "Yugi is mine you got it?" I saw Yugi's puzzled expression. I calmed down because Yugi doesn't like screaming girls.

"I believe you have some explaining to do Tea." Said Yugi, he looked angry. "Oh sorry I forgot!" I said quickly but, I whispered to Yami "If you don't leave Yugi alone, I'll kill you!" as I left I saw Yami smirk. But I left calmly.

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I was shocked. How did Tea find us? "Yami why does Tea act weird all of a sudden? I thought you were her friend." I said to Yami but, he replied, "Yugi, Tea likes you." I was quiet for a moment. It was 4:40 5 minutes since Tea left. Yami and I went home walking.

^.^' I tried?

Yugi & Yami: -.- Liar

Please review! ^.- *hands out cookies and milk*


	5. Club Crazy is driving me crazy!

Chapter 5

:/ …..

Yugi: Donna, please write the story~

No.

Yugi: Donna if you don't finish at least this chapter I'll mind crush you!

Ok! On to the story! *runs*

**(o)-(o)(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-{O}-{O}-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I was shocked. Tea is my childhood friend _diffidently NOT_ my girlfriend. Yami had been a victim of Tea's screaming. Yami, MY boyfriend victim of my friend! What is wrong with her? I LOVE him! I decided to call Tea and make her explain to me what that was about what all _that _is about! When I called she picked up **"Hello?" "Tea, what did you tell Yami?" "Yugi, your MINE. He just hates the fact that you're made for ME!" Tea I don't know, I love Yami-""SEE? He took you away from me! You and I are **_**meant **_**to be!" "Tea-""NO! Yugi, you are MINE!" **I stayed silent. **"WE'RE MEANT TO BE YUGI!" **I had to hang up. I had an earache because of her. Yami made me some coffee after the call "Yugi are you ok?" Yami asked as he sat next to me on the couch. "Yami you know I would _**NEVER **_hurt you right? Well, Te-0a likes me," I replied sadly "so no. I'm not ok. She yelled at you and I don't like how she talked to you." Yami nodded. I smiled and, then he did too. Before I could say anything he kissed me. We kissed passionately. All of a sudden my phone rang **"Hello?""YUGI, HOW DARE YOU HANG UP!" "Tea, you're screaming!""I DON'T CARE-wait what?" "Tea you're screaming.""Sorry sweetie" **I was surprised! How could she call me _sweetie_? Sure I'm not married but, I have a fucking boyfriend for god's sake! **"Tea, don't you dare call Yugi that ever again!" **Yami said as he yelled into the cell phone. **"Shut up you boyfriend stealing BASTARD!" "TEA WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL YAMI!" **I shouted at Tea through the phone. **"Yugi, sweetie your MINE what does he have that I don't?" **demanded Tea through the phone

**Tea's P.O.V**

How dare Yami steal Yugi away from me? I hung up and, started to think. 'Why does Yugi like Yami? Yami only has ONE thing I don't have which is a disco stick (Hee hee ^.^) and maybe pale skin. I started to worry. How will I somehow seduce Yugi? I MUST take Yugi's virginity! If I do Yami will be disgusted a will think he's soiled and Yugi will be all mine!' (Pervert.. -.-) 'Yugi will be mine and ONLY mine!'

"Tea!" my sister Anzu called from downstairs, "GET OVER HERE!" she started screaming like a crazy person. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist. She was an ugly bitch! Stupid, mean, and very idiotic. She's a total idiot! "TEA GET DOWN HERE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE ANNIE KISSES YOU!" Anzu screamed from down stairs. "I'm coming!" I shouted back, running downstairs. Annie is Anzu's friend and, she likes me. Oh how I wish Yugi was mine.

**Yami's P.O.V**

Yugi was pacing left and right. I wish he could just leave Tea in the woods or something. "Yugi calm down she's not going to hurt me _or_ you." I told Yugi. HE seemed to have calmed down and sat down next to me. I kissed him lightly but, he deepened it. Yugi tasted sweet, like vanilla. We started French kissing when… *knock* *knock* we parted mouths and, I answered the door. "Hey Yug'!" exclaimed Joey. "Hi Joey" replied my Yugi walking towards the door. "Yami, Yugi I got 3 passes to go to _Club Crazy_!" said Joey excitedly. Yugi and I stayed silent for 4 seconds. "Ok, we'll go" Yugi said. I for one was surprised. "I'll wait inside" said Joey. It was 9:30 p.m. I guess it was going to be a long night.

Oooooh there _**might **_be a lemon next chapter or maybe 3 chapters later?

Yugi: Wait… Yami and I will get drunk?

Uh no!

Yami: *smirks* I'll look forward to that

^.^' Oh Yami you're a pervert, anyway _**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_review! Also, leave any requests in the comments or PM me Your request will always go first!


	6. Lemon or No Lemon?

Hi! :D So... I guess lemon is up to the reviewers. *nods*

Yami: Wait… NO LEMON!

Yes! There will be a lemon! However it is up to the reviewers

Yugi: So they need to review for a lemon? Or do they need to ask for a lemon?

Review, if I get 30 reviews I will write the best lemon I can within by knowledge! I swear.

Yugi: oh so now your swearing?

No! Yes, maybe

Chapter 6…. I think,

Yami loved Yugi and was preparing for their date (I bet you didn't see that coming!). He was wearing a black tuxedo. Yami had actually brushed his hair. However, His hair just sprang back up. "RAH! Stupid hair…" mumbled Yami angrily. Yugi was in his own room. He _also _had a black tuxedo but smaller. He _also _brushed his hair. But Yugi smiled instead of getting angry. He had an awesome life and a handsome boyfriend. As he made sure he looked ok he started thinking.

'How can I get pregnant? Why is this case of _Girlyness _affecting me so much? Why am I somehow able to get pregnant?' Yugi thought sadly, 'I am not certainly not a girl!' Yami knocked on Yugi's door. And Yugi answered the door of his bedroom. "Oh Yami are you ready?" asked Yugi "Yes Yugi let's go." Replied Yami hurriedly.

**At the restaurant that is very fancy indeed 8:45**

Yami and Yugi got off their ride and, went into the restaurant together hand in hand. Yami and Yugi were taken to their table by a waitress called Annie. "Any drinks?" asked Annie as she got out a notepad. "Yes, uh Yugi may we have some red wine?" begged Yami. "I guess…" replied Yugi. The waitress nodded and left. "This place is quite dim" said Yugi. Yami nodded in agreement. On the dimmer side of the restaurant was Tea who was spying at Yami and Yugi.

**Tea's P.O.V**

That damned Yami! He's on a date with MY Yugi! How dare he? I may be far away from Yugi but, he'll be mine! I'll kidnap Yami and kill him if I have to! This is most likely a place where they'd make out and I won't watch them if they do so.

**Normal P.O.V with Le' Puzzleshipping**

When Annie came back she gave them 2 FULL bottles of red wine and of course 2 wine glasses. As, Yami poured some wine for both Yugi and he, he saw Tea hiding at the even dimmer side of the restaurant which obviously was very near Yami and Yugi. He smirked but, continued his actions. "Thanks Yami." said Yugi, as he kissed Yami. Yami deepened the kiss by using his tongue to plead for an entrance. Yugi then gasped parting his lips enough for Yami to enter his delicious mouth (not that I've kissed Yugi before! Yami would kill me!). Yami and Yugi began having a tongue battle and surprisingly Yugi won. They parted lips panting slightly for the kiss had been 1 minute and 13 seconds. Tea, being close, was jealous and decided to leave so she could calm down. Yugi and Yami had sipped away half a bottle already. To make it 'worse' they were kind of tipsy and still drank more (I know what you are thinking -.-). Everyone or most people knew the restaurant was for those who weren't strait therefore no one is staring. Yami sand Yugi were French kissing again but, this time it seemed more passionate..

WALLLA!

Yugi: Is there going to be a lemon?

Uh No!

Yami: The comments will say if they want a lemon their life depends on it!

O.O Please review


	7. Yugi's little surprise!

Hi…. I warned you about the lemon. I clearly said _**"Prepare for the WORST lemon you will ever read in your LIFE!"**_ I am not really sad about my failure though. I tried and that's that. So on to the-

Yami: Just get on to the story for god's sake!

Fuck you

Yugi: On to the story!

Chapter 8

**Sakura's P.O.V**

That damned Yami! He didn't use a condom! He fucked Yugi without a damn condom! What the hell! I had to stay at a party until 1:00 A.M, and Heba was falling asleep. I mean seriously did they even fuck for that long? Heba, Yami, and Yugi were sleeping leaving me all the work. I make breakfast, do the laundry, and make Heba's bed. 'Wait I think I just heard a yawn come from Heba's room.' I ran to Heba's room and opened the door. "Sa-Sakura!" exclaimed Heba surprised sitting up on his bed.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I heard a voice from Yugi's room say. I ran to Yugi's room to see Yami knocked off the bed, naked rubbing his head obviously not noticing that he had no clothes and also to see Yugi covering his face with the blanket. Blushing, I turned around and quickly covered my poor eyes. "You better cover yourself," I said quietly, "You're naked." I heard some movement and turned around. "I'll leave you two here to clean up this damn mess! Oh, and before I forget Yami did you use a condom?" I said/asked. Yami blushed like a maniac.

"Will you murder me if I said no?" Yami asked. "Fuck you! Yugi might get pregnant thanks to you!" I snapped.

**Normal P.O.V- Le' Time skip to… uh… 4 months later**

Yami got happy, worried, and excited when he found out that Yugi was pregnant. However, Yugi was very excited and happy. On Yugi's soft cute tummy was a baby bump. Joey and Tristan were surprised but, accepted the fact that Yugi was a homosexual, mostly because they were also gay. Tea hadn't found out until 1 month later after Joey and Tristan. She decided to leave them alone until their child turned 4 years old. So Yami and Yugi could relax until then. "Yami?" Yugi asked Yugi tiredly, "What?""All I want… is you and our baby."

oooOooo

Very short chapter I know but at least it's updated right?

Yugi: Please review and also-

HEY! That's my job. Also, we need names for a baby girl and/or boy

Yami: Whatever


	8. Joey and Yami's regetful mistake

Hi peeps! :D I shall make another crappy chapter!

Sakura: Donna doesn't own anything but her stupid brain

OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Sakura: Oh yes me did! Either way… on to the story!

Chapter 9

Yami and Yugi were watching TV while cuddling together until… "I'm home! Anyone miss me?" Yami and Yugi looked over at the door to see Joey walking in. "Hi Joey what's up?" greeted Yami and Yugi.

"Nothing but the sky little one!" Joey referring to Yugi. "Hey! Only I get to call him that!" said Yami angrily standing up. Only after Yami said that did Joey realize he was screwed.

"MOMMY!" Joey yelled out in fear as he ran. "You better run!" Yami said as he chased after Joey. Yugi just sat there giggling while Sakura appeared and chased Yami for waking her up.

Suddenly Yugi got a call, and answered** "Hi Yugi how are you and the baby?" **Serenity asked. **"We're doing well thank you for asking," **Yugi answered cheerfully **"by the way did Joey tell you he is at my house?"** Silence. **"He's at your house? He is more than likely to get in trouble." **Serenity said worriedly.

"Crap!" Joey yelled as he ran upstairs. "What the hell are you doing here!" a scared, frightened, and shocked Heba yelled from upstairs. **"You can say that again!" **said Yugi with a fit of giggles. **"Oh well, I have to go Yugi see you later!" **and with that Serenity hung up.

Yugi went up stairs into Heba's bedroom to see what was going on as Sakura held both Joey AND Yami by the ear. Picture it like this: Heba under his not so fancy bed, Sakura holding both Joey and Yami by the ear while lecturing them, and Yugi standing at the door laughing his beautiful head off. "Yug' help me! Sakura is pure evil! She's lecturing me and Yami as if we were kids!" yelped Joey as Sakura sent a death glare at Joey.

"Oh come on Sakura give them a break, they were only fighting like stupid little kids." Said Yugi, somehow loosening the grip she had on the boys' ears. "Please Sakura they'll have to make me ALL my meals for a week!" Yugi pleaded. With a smirk Sakura let them go.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk to think Yami would protect Yugi instead of Yugi protecting Yami" said Sakura sadly yet mockingly. Yami just glared. However, Sakura instead of getting scared just smiled and said "Yami, good luck on making Yugi ALL his meals!"

oooOooo

I rushed on this hehe ^.^'

Sakura: Poor Yami :D

Yami & Yugi: Please review!


	9. Kitty, boy, and surprise!

Hi again :D. Sakura has something to say-

Sakura: Donna doesn't own!

This is a _**very **_short chapter just to warn you

Chapter 10

Yami continued trying to make Yugi's meal correctly as Yugi slept on the couch waiting for Yami to finish his meal.

'Darn it Yugi really has weird cravings!' Yami thought tiredly as he mixed peanut butter with chocolate, ice cream, orange juice, and some cranberry juice to make the 32nd cup of weird smoothie(more like poison -.-), and woke Yugi up.

"You done yet? I'm thirsty!" complained Yugi. "Yes I'm done, here." Yami said as he handed the smoothie. Yami's eyes turned as big as saucers when Yugi _drank _the liquid!

**Yami's P.O.V~!**

My eyes were wide as Yugi actually DRANK the liquid! That must've been hard to drink! I mean seriously why would he drink that? As he drank the last bit of it I heard Heba come down stairs.

"I took a _very _long nap!" said Heba exaggeratedly. "I took several naps," said Yugi after he finished the strange smoothie. I then remembered that I hadn't made his food yet. "Yami I'm hungry!" whined Yugi with a pout. I went back into the kitchen and made something.

'I have no idea on what I'm doing.' I thought. After Yugi ate, we went to the park. Most of the gang followed and as did Heba and Sakura.

**Normal P.O.V**

When the gang got there, Yugi went to the swings and Yami looked after Yugi. Sakura was talking with Miho over the phone and Tristan and Joey talked about Mai Valentine. Yami needed to use the restroom and left Yugi for a bit. But, the second after he left Yugi saw a small kitten. When Yami came back Yugi was standing near the swings and holding a kitten in his arms.

"Yugi, where did you find that kitten?" I asked curiously. "Can we keep it Yami?" asked Yugi, not answering Yami's question. "Sure Yugi" said Yami. After Yami agreed he got a BIG bear hug from Yugi, who had let the kitten sit on the ground. When Yugi let go of Yami, he picked up the kitten and held Yami's hand to walk home. As they left the rest of the gang caught up with the Yami, Yugi, and the small kitten.

"Hey Yug' did you forget about us?" asked Joey. Yugi smiled sweetly and said "Of course not. You are too dear to me to forget!" Joey nodded. Suddenly, a small boy that looked around the age of seven appeared in front of the gang as if he used magic. He had brown hair, piercing green eyes, a red shirt with a skull in the middle, and baggy green pants.

"You are to follow me NOW." He said warningly, and pointing at Yami. "Yami I think he means only you" whispered Joey to Yami. "Uh ok I'll follow you. Yugi, I'll be back in a few minutes." sighed Yami. As Yami followed the boy and as they reached 4 miles, Yami blacked out…

Chapter end

So… how was it? I didn't want to publish it too soon because people have many alerts about new stories, chapters, notices, etc.

Yugi: WHERE IS YAMI! *Is worried*

You'll see… Wait, was that a good cliffhanger? TELL ME! Oh well PLEASEx3 review!


	10. Gummy bears save the day!

Hi everybody! :D I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing! I'm going to have SO MUCH free time after June 8th. You might find answers for your questions this chapter.

Sakura: Hey, this goes to ALL of you. REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!

Chapter 11

As Yami reached the destination he blacked out. When he woke up he was in a dark room. Yami was chained to a cold wall and under him was a big pool of sharks. When Yami woke up the boy, who had taken him there, was standing not too far from the pool.

"Glad you opened your eyes. You had me worried for a second there. I thought I had killed you." said the boy with a cold laugh as Yami opened his eyes and looked down at the sharks. When Yami looked at the boy, the boy transformed into a tall black-haired girl, as he turned into _her _Yami's eyes widened with surprise.

The girl smirked and said, "You thought you wouldn't see me again didn't you? Well, you thought wrong my cutie! I never liked you or your bitch." She said with an evil laugh.

"Oh well, to hate your bitch is an understatement. I hope I can rip your toy piece by piece!" she grinned madly. "Yugi isn't my bitch!" snapped Yami. The girl just laughed. "Last time I checked, you _still _have that_ bitch_. He even got pregnant!" hissed the girl.

"Look Kaoru, Yugi isn't a bitch nor is he a demon, so leave him alone!" glared Yami. Kaoru glared and said, "Are you trying to tell me he's an angel! He's bad luck and he is GAY, HOMOSEXUAL, and UNPURE!"

"Listen here you insensitive brat, leave Yugi alone. Tell me what you want." Kaoru looked at him and softened, "I just want you to respect me and leave that whore, or you could kill him and his family. You sicken me with your likes and you disrespect me when you disobey my orders."

"I won't leave Yugi and I won't murder him and his family!" exclaimed Yami, "I LLOVE Yugi and it'll stay like that forever!"

Kaoru shook her head sadly and said "You are going to die soon if you lose at this game." said Kaoru, pointing at a table with 2 bowls of gummy bears with 2 bowls filled with a bit of salt. "You have to bite the gummy bears' head off and sprinkle a bit of salt on it. Then, you have to eat it, finishing all the gummy bears you have." explained Kaoru. Yami rolled his eyes and said "How silly!"

"Oh yeah? Well, say hi to your opponent." said Kaoru pointing at a HUGE and MASSIVE man.

**Yami's P.O.V**

Oh my Ra! I won't be able to win since he's so big! Oh well. As Kaoru got close to me walking though pure air she said, "I will let you free of the chains. If you lose I'll kill you. If you win I'll set you free, how about that?" I sighed and told her ok. When she let me free of the chains, I sat on one of the chairs. "One, two, Three, GO!" screamed Kaoru.

The man and I finished at the same time, and the gummy bears weren't that bad! "You'll have to roll the dice next to you now since you got a tie." said Kaoru, "You have to get at least one 4" I nodded. I rolled the 4 dice and got all four. The man had gotten a six, a one, a three, and a five. Kaoru stood there, her mouth wide open in surprise.

"You have to let me go now!" I said smiling. She put her head down and set me free. I ran to Yugi's home and Yugi greeted me with a slap.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yugi slapped Yami. Hard. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO YAMI, I WAS WAITTING FOR YOU TO COME BACK FOR 9 HOURS!" screamed Yugi angrily, making Yami protect himself with his arms. "Yugi, I can explain!" said Yami in his own defense. "Then explain to me where you were!" demanded Yugi. After Yami explained everyone went to sleep because it was late.

Chapter end

So… how was it? I had to do this all in one day so please review! I also still need names for a boy and girl! I've got 2 good ones for now… REVIEW!


	11. Heba Goes Bye Bye

Hi everyone! Well… it's not June 8th anymore is it? I have so much free time now! Err well; I should get on to the story shouldn't I?

Sakura: Yes you dumb bitch

: (Did you call me a BITCH!

Yugi: Just get on to the story!

Chapter 12

When Yami woke up his cheek _still _burned! Yugi was also hugging Yami in both their sleep.

'I wonder if Yugi is still angry.' Yami wondered, 'Might as well find out!' Yami shook Yugi awake and Yugi seemed to be calm.

Before Yami could ask, they heard a knock come from the door, "It's open," Yugi said. Heba walked into the room.

"Heba why are you up so early?" asked Yugi as he saw Heba.

"Err well… grandpa is coming back from his little trip. Also, Yugi it's 7:12 and did you sleep well?" asked Heba.

"Yes we slept well thank you for asking." replied Yugi, "And wait. Grandpa is coming back? He was sure gone for a long time!"

"Yes, but Yugi, he doesn't know you're pregnant… _or _gay." said Heba. Yugi widened his eyes, 'SHIT!' he thought.

"Do you think he'll be angry?" Yugi asked, for he knew of his grandfather's wrath.

When Yugi, Heba, and Sakura where smaller… they lived in a different neighborhood. Their grandfather was known as the strictest grandpa in the neighborhood. When the kids disobeyed him, he would lock them in the closet for 10 hours… and to make it worse, without food!

"What will I do?" exclaimed Yugi panicking.

"Yugi, remember that we were friends since we were in kindergarten. Your grandpa wasn't _that _bad!" reassured Yami.

"Yami, none of us are little kids anymore!" snapped Heba angrily. Yami raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really? Then why does he treat us like so?" asked Yami. Heba gave Yami a death glare making Yugi very nervous.

"Yami, I let you stay with my baby brother, let you stay in the game shop, didn't kill you for making him pregnant, and I haven't forced you to marry him by now!" hissed Heba. Yugi had had enough. He didn't like it when Heba started to get… dark.

"Heba!" snapped Yugi, and Heba turned to him "If you don't shut the hell up I swear I'll call Sakura!" Heba froze quickly in fright because he knew Sakura would murder him without any regrets if Yugi was harmed or sad.

"Fine!" growled Heba as he left the couple's room. "What was that about?" asked Yami confused yet amused.

"Yami, Heba has… a dark side. His dark side comes up randomly. Heba is only scared of Sakura when this happens." explained Yugi calmly.

Yami had nothing to say but this… "Are you angry at me?" which Yugi replied to by hugging him and saying nope. After Yugi replied, the couple got up, and had breakfast.

"I'm bored Yami!" complained Yugi after washing the dishes. Yami stared at Yugi for a while and then asked, "Where's the kitten?" Yugi stared at Yami for a moment and then asked "What kitten?"

Yami was very confused because Yugi didn't remember the kitten, but before he could ask, guess who burst through the door? Yep, it was good, old, and nice grandpa! What a surprise… (Not).

"HI BOYS!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Oh hey grandpa, guess what!" said Yugi nervously, "What?" asked the old man.

"Heba had a random mood swing again!" warned the pregnant male, "Oh and um I have to talk to you later grandpa… it's about me and Yami" The way Yugi said that sentence scared Solomon but, he decided to ignore it.

"Ok" he said simply.

**3 hours later ^-^ Solomon's P.O.V~**

I did notice that Yugi seemed… different he reminded me of the time his mother (Solomon's daughter) wanted to tell me she was pregnant with her boyfriend. It was kind of obvious that they would get together, but I didn't think they'd have sex so soon! He did look like he was pregnant for over 3 months… (Yugi is on his 5th month)

_**Flash back**_

_Yugi's mother walked in the room with her boyfriend; Yugi's father. They sat next to me and my announced that they were getting married. "Father, my boyfriend and I are getting married!" she had exclaimed, but her soon-to-be husband didn't wear a smile as cheerful, instead he whispered to her and said to the soon-to-be father-in-law "Solomon," he said, "your daughter is expecting a child"_

**End of flashback**

**Normal POV :-D ~**

"Grandpa!" said Heba waving his hand in front of Solomon's face "Are you there? Yugi wants to talk to you!" Quickly, the old man snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, ok, maybe." Solomon said. "What?" asked Heba confused, he hadn't asked him to do anything. "Oh err... tell Yugi we need to talk." Heba sighed.

**Two Minutes later :-D**

Solomon was sitting in a chair, as well was Yugi… and Yami. Yami and Yugi's face showed obvious emotion. "Yugi, I know you're gay." Said Solomon, "Yes grandpa but I'm pregnant!" Yugi blurted out quickly. Solomon was not surprised. "Is that it?" he asked Yami. "Yes I guess." Said Yami.

"You both may now leave." Said Solomon calmly; however as Yami and Yugi left he mumbled, "I knew they were gay…"

**Half an hour later with Heba and Sakura and Yugi and Yami (poor Heba .)**

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Sakura at Heba as she hugged Yugi. "You are not get dinner! You will now kiss my feet!" growled Sakura as she let go of Yugi. "Um Sakura?" squeaked Yugi.

"What?" "That's a little too harsh, even for you!" "Yami, please carry Yugi out of here." Sakura said angrily. "Ok!" said Yami quickly as he left the room with Yugi.

**Outside the room**

"He's dead!" exclaimed Yugi, "He's going to get licked!" CRASH.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T KILL MEEE!" screamed Heba in the room "FUCK YOUU!"

The end ^-^

Sakura: Are you fucking kidding me? It's over already?

Yes…no…maybe….

Sakura: It's not the end I can tell by her face

HEY! Ok maybe it's not over but, I won't guarantee another update so soon! My brothers are a pain in the ass! They're starting to snoop in my stories!


	12. End

So… hey there? ^-^

Sakura: PLEASE GET ON TO THE STORY

Ok! *Trembles in fear*

*Begin*

As Sakura came out of the room, she carried in her arms an unconscious Heba. "What did you do to him?" asked Yugi curiously, poking Heba a bit as to check if he were dead. "Oh nothing!" replied Sakura with an innocent smile. It was obvious Sakura lied.

"Yugi, please tell me, how do you feel? I mean you're on your 5th month and you've had some bad accidents…" said the woman as they remembered.

_Flashy back :D_

_Yami was sleeping peacefully along with Yugi. However, Sakura had other plans for them. She tip-toed to their bed and inhaled deeply and suddenly screamed out "Oh my goodness that's amazing!" Yugi woke up and sat up automatically. However, as for Yami… he fell out of the bed screaming "What the fu-!" and being interrupted by the short fall._

_Endie :3_

"I'm fine Sakura." Insisted Yugi. "Okay boy" mumbled Sakura.

**4 years later~**

"Derrrrp~!" Yelled Suki as she ran around laughing. She had Yami's hair and she had Yugi's innocence. She was wearing a dress that went past her knees. "Suki it's time for the picture!" called Yugi. "Okay daddy!" replied Suki happily.

The end

It sucked I know… but I needed to end it…


End file.
